Now and Forever
by Chicky3200
Summary: ( 2 new chapters added 1-11-04)SEQUEL to IT'S MY TIME. The continuing sage of Hunter and Jessica.
1. Now and Forever part 1

Title: Now and Forever  
  
Note: Well there was such a great interest in Hunter/Jessica I decided to do the sequel a little sooner then I had planned. So sit back and get ready for another interesting ride.  
  
When I hear my cell phone ring, I groan and roll over to answer it. " This better be good." I hear someone breathing heavy on the other end. " What's your favorite scary movie?" Then I hear two people laughing in the background. I pull my phone away from my ear for a second. " Chris do me a favor and tell Adam and Jay to shut up." I hear Chris groan into the phone. " Aw Jess how did you know it was me?" I start to laugh. " Chris next time you want to play scary movie guy don't use your own cell phone. Caller ID is a very beautiful thing." I hear Chris sigh. " Good point. I'll have to keep that in mind for next time." I inform him there better not be a next time. " Chris please tell me there was a reason for you calling." I can almost sense his smile over the phone. " Actually there was a reason. I wanted to invite you and jerky to breakfast this morning with me, Adam and Jay. The question is do you think you can drag yourselves out of your little love nest?" I tell Chris we will be downstairs in an hour.  
  
I hang up my phone and lay back in bed for a minute. I'm glad Chris and I are back at that point in our friendship where we can kid around. It took awhile after Hunter and I got engaged for Chris to be able to act like himself around me. Speaking of Hunter, I roll over in bed fully expecting to see him out like a light but instead his side of the bed is empty. I look over on his pillow and see he has left me a note saying he went to the gym and would be back soon. I figure since he is gone I should at least go take a shower and get ready.  
  
While I'm in the shower I look at the ring on my finger and smile. I still can't believe Hunter and I have been engaged for five months. We're planning on getting married next year in the spring, hopefully before the craziness of Wrestlemania comes up. Things with us have been pretty damn good. Shawn finally left Hunter and I alone. To this day the boys still tease him about that picture. Alexia decided she wasn't cut out to be a wrestler and has since left the business. I was kind of disappointed we never got to have a rematch because I still had a lot of pent up aggression towards her. She better hope I never run into her in a dark alley. I am no longer the women's champion. I lost it to my very dear friend Trish. I didn't mind handing the belt over to her at all. We had one hell of a match. Everyone else is doing wonderfully. Hunter is set to win the belt from Mark at the next ppv.  
  
Speak of the devil, I hear Hunter slam back into the room and announce his arrival. I pretend not to hear him and just enjoy my shower. I finish up and reach my hand out of the shower trying to find a towel. My hand hits the towel rack but there's no towel there. I stick my head out and see Hunter leaning against the counter holding it. " I'm sorry were you looking for this baby?" I give him a no duh look. " Well Jess you see I just got back from the gym so I need to take a shower and I've never told you but I have this strong fear of drowning while I take a shower so I think you should stay with me to make sure I'm ok." I shake my head laughing at him. " Sweetie is that the best you could come up with?" He starts to strip his clothes off and joins me in the shower. " Well Jess when I see you naked I tend not to be able to come up with coherent thoughts. Do you have any idea what that's like?" As I stare at him I know exactly what he is talking about. As Hunter backs me up against the tiled wall I realize I forgot to mention to him about breakfast. My last coherent thought is that if we are going to have breakfast we might as well work up a strong appetite before we eat.  
  
Only 10 minutes late for breakfast Hunter and I walk into the hotels restaurant and see Chris, Adam, and Jay in the corner throwing toast at each other. " Boys, is this what you do when I'm not around to supervise you?" All three of them turn to look at me then I am hit in the face with four pieces of toast. Wait a minute where did that fourth piece come from? As I look over at Hunter I see he is staring at the ceiling, whistling. " Very funny Hunter just remember I can't really punish Chris, Adam, and Jay but I can punish you." All of the guys look over at Hunter to see what he is going to say. I give him the look that says if he answers back he is getting no sex for at least a week. " I have nothing to say sweetie. You're right and I'm wrong." I nod my head at him that I approve and start to laugh when Adam makes a whipping sound. " Hunter man, you are so whupped it's not even funny." Hunter glares at him and Adam quickly becomes interested in his orange juice.  
  
After we finish breakfast we head to arena. Once we get there we find our locker rooms then meet up in the cafeteria. We see Steve, Glenn, and Mark sitting at a table and we join them. " Well look what the cat has dragged in. Hi Jessica." I go up behind Mark and smack his head. " Damn brat." I stare at him with my hands on my hips daring him to do something. I see that twinkle in his eye and realize I'm in big trouble. " Hey Darlin, you're looking a little over heated, let me see if I can help you with that." Before I realize what Mark is saying he pours his glass of ice cold water over my head and takes off running. " You better run Mark because when I catch you , you will truly be a deadman." As I take off running after him I realize some things just never change around here.  
  
Review as always. 


	2. 

Title: Now and Forever  
  
Time has slowly crept by and it's Mark's birthday. JD has backed off since the night in my hotel room but I have a feeling this is the calm before the storm. Hunter has take JD under his wing and it drives me absolutely crazy but I don't want to draw attention to the situation. Hunter has been laughing at me all morning because I'm on the phone every five minutes making sure all of the plans for the party are ok. Glenn has been a big help with some of the details. He's going to be the one that gets Mark to the party tonight. I'm the distraction for during the day.  
  
I rush to get ready and grab a gift I had gotten for Mark. I will give him his real gift tonight. I rush out of the room and give Hunter a kiss good- bye. When I get to Mark's room I take a second to calm down. I'm just so excited about today. I knock on the door and wait for the birthday boy to answer. When he answers the door I jump on him and hug the life out of him. "Happy birthday Mark." He pulls me off of him and walks into the room. "I told you I don't like to celebrate my birthday Jessica. If you are going to stay then don't talk about it." Someone's grouchy this morning. I walk over to him and hand him his present. "Well here's a gift I got for you for um just no reason then. Maybe it will cheer you up." Mark starts to grumble but takes the envelope anyway. When he sees what his gift is I see a smile creep onto his face. "A gift certificate for a tattoo. Thanks darlin."  
  
"Did you notice that the tattoo shop is the one in this town? Guess where we're going today after breakfast?" Mark starts to shake his head at me. " I can't believe you sometimes." I laugh and grab onto his hand and pull him out of the door. Once we finish for breakfast, which I had to fight Mark for the check. I managed to work up a few tears and he finally gave in. When we step into the shop we both start looking around. I walk over to a wall and look at the pictures. I take note of the number of the one I like and go over to the desk. I fill out my paper work and turn to find Mark. He's looking at a picture of a demonic looking creature. I don't even know what it is. "What do you think?" I look at the picture and look at Mark. "It kind of reminds me of you." I start to laugh when he smacks my ass. "I think I'm going to get it." He goes over to the desk and fills out his paperwork.  
  
We sit down in the waiting area and you should have seen his face when they called my name too. "I told you I wanted a tattoo and I figured this could be a bonding experience for us. You're my tattoo buddy." Mark gets settled in his chair and points to a place high on his shoulder where he wants the tattoo. There isn't much canvas left on him. I sit in my chair facing him and pull up the back of my shirt. I had decided on a heart with a rose wrapped around it. I jump when the guy puts the stencil on my back. Mark starts to laugh at me. "Easy there darlin he hasn't even used the needle yet." I glare at him and when I hear the needle I squeeze my eyes shut. When I realize it doesn't hurt I open them and look at Mark. He sticks his tongue out at me and I start to laugh. "And here I was thinking you're another year older and maybe you will finally start acting your age."  
  
Before we know it we're bandaged and heading out the door. As Mark drives back to the hotel he asks me if I cleared my tattoo with Vince and with Hunter. " First off I did ask Vince and Stephanie if it would be a problem and they said no. As for Hunter I mentioned it to him a long time ago and he never said anything. I don't need his permission it's my body." Mark winks at me and pulls into a space. "Sure sweetie I believe you." When we go back up to our rooms I tell him I will see him later and rush back to my room. I call Glenn and tell him to make sure he calls Mark to offer to take him out to dinner. I walk over to Hunter who's sitting on the bed. "Sweetie I have something to show you." I turn around and pull up my shirt. Hunter leans forward and pulls the bandage away. "You got a tattoo." I turn to look at him. "Are you upset?" Hunter picks me up and throws me on the bed. I wince when my back hits the mattress. " I think it's sexy as hell." Right before he can kiss me I push him away. " We don't have time for that right now we have to head down to the hall to get things set up for tonight. Come on."  
  
On the drive over Hunter asks me if Mark seemed happy it was his birthday and I told him he didn't want to talk about it at all. "Jess do you think this party is a wise idea then?" I look over at him. " Of course it is." Little does Hunter know I have a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach this isn't such a good idea after all. 


	3. Now and Forever part 2

Title: Now and Forever  
  
" Knock-knock can I come in?" I laugh when Raul yells for me to get my ass into the room. " Hmm someone is a little touchy today. Raul sweetheart, is it your time of the month already?" He grabs my hand and yanks me into the chair. " Keep it up missy and I will send you out to ringside naked. I don't think that fiancée of yours would appreciate it." I smirk at Raul as I stare at his reflection in the mirror as he starts to do my hair. " So Jess I heard about your little impromptu shower before in the cafeteria, did you enjoy yourself?" I give him a glare before I answer. " Since you are so interested in knowing I have already gotten Mark back. I took his duffle bag and threw it into the shower and put the water on full blast. So he should be heading over here in a little while when he realizes he doesn't have an outfit to wear tonight."  
  
Raul laughs at me as he starts curling my hair. " Well little miss thang, did you hear there has been a new addition to the roster? And from what I have heard he is mighty fine." Raul is like our resident gossip queen and he holds that title with his head held high. " How are you always able to find out things before me? I'm best friends with the boss's daughter and I still find things out after you. Come on Raul tell me who you're sleeping with to get this information." I yelp when he pulls my hair none too gently. " Very funny Jessica. Keep it up and I may go after that man of yours." I turn around in my chair to look at him in the eye. " Have you forgotten already what happened to the last two people that tried to come between Hunter and I? I would rethink that statement Raul." I laugh when he calls me bitch. " I love you too sweetheart."  
  
A little while later once I'm dressed Raul starts doing my make-up. Just as he is putting on my lip gloss the door swings open and Mark comes barging in. " I knew I would find you eventually you damn.." Before he can finish the sentence Raul and I do it for him. " You damn brat." Then we burst into a fit of laughter. I get up and go over to Mark. " You would think by now you would come up with a new nickname for me." Mark crosses his arms over his chest and stares down at me. " Oh trust me darlin right about now I have plenty of nicknames for you." Luckily Raul comes over to save me. " Now listen hear deadman there will be no killing or name calling in my office. Since Jess has already informed me you don't have any clothes for tonight I suggest you shut your mouth and go over to the rack to see if we have a spare outfit for you." Just as Mark opens his mouth to say something Raul just points over to the rack dismissing him. Mark starts muttering under his breath but does as he is told.  
  
While he is over in the corner looking at clothes I start cracking up at Raul. " What do you find so funny Jessica?" I am only able to point then keeping laughing. Finally I get it under control and I am able to speak. " You just ordered the Undertaker over into the corner using a lip gloss brush. Do you even realize that?" Raul looks down in his hand and realizes what he did. We both start laughing and lean against each other for support. When Mark turns to look at us I kiss Raul goodbye and wish him luck then run out of the door. I realize RAW is about to start soon so I run down the hallway to me and Hunter's locker room. Since we got engaged we decided to just share a locker room together. As I run around a corner I run right into someone and fall right on my ass. A hand comes up to help me up. " Hey I'm really sorry about that. I'm new around here and wasn't paying attention." I look at the guy and realize he is a total hottie, as Lita would say. He stands about 6'3 and has jet-black hair and eyes that look to be a light shade of gray. He's wearing a black polo shirt that fits him like a second skin and a pair of dark denim jeans. I realize I'm just standing there staring at him.  
  
" I'm sorry I totally just spaced for a second. And I should be the one apologizing. I was rushing back to my locker room and wasn't paying attention. I'm Jessica by the way." He smiles at me and holds out his hand. " I'm Jacob Davidson, everyone just calls me JD. I just joined the roster. It's very nice to meet you." I think back to what Raul said and he is right. This man is definitely fine; I can't wait for Raul to see him. As I look at his eyes something about him tells me he is going to be trouble.  
  
Review as always. 


	4. Now and Forever part 3

Title: Now and Forever  
  
" Well Jacob, I mean JD let me be one of the first people to welcome you to the WWE. Trust me life is never boring around here. The guys will probably give you a hard time since you're new and all but just try to get through it. It's definitely worth it in the end. Sorry to run off on you like this but I have to get back to my dressing room, the show is about to start." I give him a quick wave good-bye before I hurry down to my locker room. I slam the door open and rush in. I see Hunter sitting on the couch sipping a bottle of water. " Hey sweetie, I haven't missed anything yet have I?"  
  
" Nope you've made it just in time. Since you've come back in one piece does that mean Mark hasn't found you yet? I was with him when he discovered the little surprise you left him and he wasn't too happy." I sit on the couch and throw my legs into Hunter's lap. " First off yes Mark did find me and I escaped unscathed. Secondly when the hell is Mark ever happy?" Hunter laughs and starts to rub my legs. " Baby keep that up and we both won't be leaving this dressing room tonight." Hunter pinches my leg and I yelp. I jump on top of him and he holds his hands up to defend himself. When we hear the door slam open we both turn to see who it is.  
  
" Can't the two of you ever keep your hands to yourself? It's like always walking into a porno movie." I climb off of Hunter and sit on the other end of the couch. " Well Glenn if people learned to knock before they enter a room then they wouldn't see things they are supposed to." When we hear a knock on the door Hunter yells for the person to come in. Chris walks in and sits on one of the empty chairs. " Hey guys, I was bored so I decided to come bring some excitement into your lives. I am the highlight of the night." Hunter leans back on the couch and throws his arm around my shoulder. " Well Chris we were just explaining to Glenn the fine art of knocking before entering a room. Thanks for knocking by the way, at least some people around here have some manners." I see Chris smirk then look at me. " Yeah it's always important to knock before entering because you never know what you might see."  
  
That man is never going to let me live that down is he? We never told anyone about that night. " I totally agree Chris because when a person does go into a room without knocking they could end up scarred for life." I laugh at the look of shock and anger that goes across his face when I say that. Glenn clears his throat so we all turn to look at him. " Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted the reason I wanted to come talk to you guys is because I don't know if you are aware of it or not but Mark's birthday is coming up soon. I want to do something special for him, he is my best friend after all but the sad thing is I can't think of anything." I tap my chin deep in thought. " Glenn how long do we have till Mark's birthday?" Glenn tells me two weeks. His birthday is the night before our next ppv. " Ok give me a few days to think it over and I will get back to you on my ideas. Since it's going to be Mark's first birthday with me around it has to very special." A stagehand knocks on the door to tell Hunter he is on soon. We all get up and figure we might as well wander around till the rest of us have to go on.  
  
Two hours later when RAW is over I'm in my locker room packing up me and Hunter's stuff. Hunter wanted to talk to Vince about some ideas he had for Smackdown. As I am bent over a chair looking for my other shoe I hear the door open. " Hey handsome I'm almost done here then we can get going."  
  
" Well I know I am handsome but it's nice to know you think so too." I turn around and see Raul lounging on our couch. " I thought you were Hunter smart-ass. Don't pout it causes wrinkles. You know I think you're hot. So what brings you by my neck of the woods this evening?" Raul pats the seat next to him on the couch and I go sit next to him. " I think I am in love. I met the new guy tonight. He even told me to call him JD. He is fine as hell." I put my hand over my mouth to try to muffle the sound of me laughing. " What the hell is so funny Jessica?" I fall back on the couch. " Raul honey, I hate to break it to you but I met JD already and he told me he tells everyone to call him that. Besides, I really don't think he is a part of your team if you catch my drift." Raul makes a huffing sound and leans back on the couch. " I never said I thought he was. But you met him; you know how fine he is. Anyway I think our little rookie is already smitten with someone else." I look at Raul waiting for him to tell me. " When I met him he started asking all of these questions about one of our divas. It seems she made quite an impression on him." I wave my hands at him for him to hurry up. " Alright miss impatient. It seems JD has fashioned himself in lust with drum roll please, You." Oh boy this can't be good.  
  
Review as always. 


	5. Now and Forever part 4

Title: Now and Forever  
  
" What do you mean he is in lust with me? All I did was wish the guy luck in the WWE. It's not like I tried to pull his pants down with my teeth." Raul actually starts to giggle at my response. " I'm sorry Jess but when I met JD he asked me if I knew you. I said of course I did. Then he started asking me if you were seeing anyone. So I told him the truth, I said no." My jaw drops open in shock. I lean over and grab Raul by his shirt. " Hey easy there missy, this shirt cost a lot of money." I tighten my grip and pull Raul so he is face to face with me. " You better start explaining to me why you told him I wasn't seeing someone Raul and you better do it fast or otherwise I will show you the new wrestling moves I've learned."  
  
Raul lets out an uneasy laugh. " Well think about it Jess you really aren't seeing Hunter; you're engaged to him. It's not my fault if JD misunderstands that." I scream and let go of Raul. " Raul I am giving you to the count of three before I hurt you. One. Two." Before I can get to three he is already running out of the door. I lean back on the couch and close my eyes. I feel a huge headache coming on. When I hear the door open I don't even bother to open my eyes. " I swear to god if you just went and told him I am hot for his body I will kill you."  
  
" First off who are you talking to? Secondly, who the hell are you talking about? And third you better not be hot for his body." My eyes pop open and I see a very mad Hunter standing in front of me. " Oh hey sweetie, done talking to Vince already? Well let's grab our stuff and head back to the hotel." I get up and try to walk past Hunter but he reaches out and grabs my arm then spins me around to face him. " I really hate to sound like Ricky Ricardo but you have a lot of explaining to do Jessica." Hmm how am I going to get out of this? I guess I am going to have to go with the truth.  
  
" Ok I'll tell you what's going on but you have to promise not to flip out and kill anyone especially me. Promise?" When Hunter nods his head I start. " Well you see when I was on the way back to our locker room before RAW I literally ran into this guy JD. He just signed with the WWE so I introduced myself and wished him luck. After the show Raul came in here and told me he met JD and he was asking Raul questions about me mainly asking if I was seeing anyone. Raul the bitch that he is told him I wasn't seeing anyone but failed to mention I was engaged. So I gave Raul to the count of three before I hurt him. He ran off, I closed my eyes because I had a headache and then you came in. I thought it was Raul back to start more trouble. I think that about covers it." After I finish speaking I take a deep breath I didn't realize I had been talking so damn fast.  
  
Hunter lets go of my arm and I fully expect him to take off out of the door after Raul. Instead he just starts to laugh. I look at him like he has finally lost it. He holds his hand up telling me to give him a minute to stop laughing. " I'm sorry baby but that was just too funny. While I was speaking to Vince he introduced me to JD. I think he's a good kid. I'm not surprised he has a crush on you because I had one the minute I met you. But on the other hand I know you would never find him attractive even if you weren't in love with me so I'm not worried. Just do me a favor and maybe next time you speak to him casually mention you have a fiancée ok?" I still stand there in shock that he didn't flip out. He goes over and grabs our bags then starts to walk to the door. " Are you coming baby? I am kind of eager to get to bed if you catch my meaning." I laugh and rush after him out the door.  
  
Later on as we lay in bed I jump when I hear Hunter start to talk. I thought he had fallen asleep. " Jess, um could you ever be attracted to a guy like JD?" I hear the insecurity in his voice. " Baby how could I ever be attracted to anyone else when I have you. Now go to sleep." He leans over and kisses my cheek, I hear him mumble an I love you before he drifts off to sleep. As I roll away from him I let the first tear fall. I can't believe I just lied to the man I love.  
  
Review as always. 


	6. Now and Forever part 5

Title: Now and Forever  
  
The next morning I roll over in bed and see that Hunter is still sound asleep. I love watching him sleep, I think it's the only time he ever looks innocent. My throat feels dry; I guess it's from all the moaning and groaning I had did the night before. I get up out of bed and look in our mini bar but there's no more iced tea. I look back at Hunter and realize he won't even notice if I leave. I throw on his shirt, which is practically a dress on me and head out to the vending machine down the hallway. I stick my dollar into the slot and it comes right back out. I hate when that happens. I try to get all of the wrinkles out of it and try putting back in. I get frustrated when it comes back out. " What the hell does a girl have to do to get an iced tea around here?"  
  
" Maybe I can be of some service." I whip around and see JD leaning against the wall watching me. " Oh hi JD, I didn't see you there." He nods at me then comes over to the machine. He's awfully close to me and I swear for a spilt second I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead he drops four quarters into the machine and presses the button for an iced tea. When it pops out he bends down to retrieve it for me. I thank him and give him my dollar bill. " Hey now I can't take money from a beautiful woman. My mother raised me better then that." I laugh and tell him I owe him a drink somewhere down the line. He offers to walk me back to my room. " No it's all right JD. Besides if Hunter wakes up and notices I'm gone he will probably come looking for me." I notice JD's eyebrows rise at the mention of Hunter's name.  
  
" I met him last night, he's a really cool guy. I hope I can learn a lot from him in this business. I didn't realize that the two of you were a thing." I figure now is as good as a time as any to tell him. I hold out my hand so he can see the engagement ring. " We're planning on getting married next spring. Well I better get going. It was nice talking to you and thanks for the drink. Bye." I rush off before he can say anything else. Whenever I'm around him I get this tingly feeling but I can't exactly explain why. When I get back to my room I try to sneak in as quietly as I can. " Where did you go?" I look up and sit Hunter sitting up in bed. " I needed a drink. My throat hurts and I needed something cold." I crawl back into bed and snuggle up to Hunter. " Why does your throat hurt?" God he can be so damn dense sometimes. " Hmm Hunter let me think, could it be from all of the screaming you had me doing in bed last night?" I look up at him and see that smirk on his face. " Now that I think about it that does make sense. I don't know if you are aware of it or not but this bed has a dress code." I look at him like he has lost it. " Oh yeah and what are the rules?" Hunter flips me onto my back and pulls the shirt off of me and throws it on the other side of the room. " The only rule is to be in this bed you must be naked at all times." As Hunter leans down to kiss me all thoughts of JD rush out of my head.  
  
A few hours later Hunter and I go downstairs to check out. When we go outside we see Mark over at his rental kicking the tires. " What's wrong Mark?" He gives the tire one last kick then turns to glance at me. " Something is wrong with this piece of shit and the rental company said they would send someone to come look at it but that could take hours and I need to get on the road." Hunter goes over to the car and takes the keys out of the ignition then takes Mark's bags out of the trunk. " Go inside and give the clerk the keys and tell them we are leaving. Let the rental company deal with the car. You're riding with us." Mark smirked at me then went back into the hotel lobby. I follow Hunter to our car and smack him. " Ouch that hurt Jess, what's your problem?"  
  
" Do you realize that Mark is going to be in the car with us for the next five hours? He is going to use his time to think of every way possible to abuse me. I thought you loved me." I turn around from Hunter and count to five. Sure enough he comes up behind me and kisses my neck. " I'm sorry baby but Mark's our friend. We couldn't exactly leave him stranded here." I turn around and look at Hunter. " You know what sweetie? Adam was right the other day. You are totally whupped." I squeal when Hunter picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. " Put me down right now."  
  
Hunter starts spinning around then places me back on my feet. I am so dizzy I fall down on the ground. " That will teach you to call me whupped." He tries to help me up but I push his hand away. " Hunter I hope you didn't have your heart set on having sex at all the rest of the week because you're not getting any." I hear a gagging noise behind me and turn around to see Mark. " Darlin that was way too much information. I really don't like to think about you two having sex." I make a huffing noise and glare at him. " Well don't worry because after Hunter's little stunt we won't be having sex." I walk past them and slide into the backseat.  
  
The two guys get into the front and I lay back on the seat. " Jess does this mean you won't speak to us the rest of the trip?" I just grunt at Hunter and take out my headphones. " Well Hunter it looks like our lucky day, the wicked witch has decided not to speak to us." I hear Hunter try to smother the laugh but it doesn't work. I just smile, put my headphones on and close my eyes. I lay there trying to think of some ideas for Mark's birthday.  
  
A little while later I feel someone nudge me. I guess I had fallen asleep. I sit up and I still feel groggy. " Are we there already?" Hunter nods and helps me out of the car. When we get into the hotel lobby to check-in I notice everyone keeps giving me strange looks. I see Mark checking in and go up behind him. " Is there something on my face because everyone keeps staring at me?" Mark looks at me and tells me they are just staring because they probably recognize me from TV. I guess it makes sense. Hunter checks us in and we all go upstairs together. When we get to our room, Hunter invites Mark in to go over some stuff about their storyline. I tell the guys I want to freshen up and go into the bathroom. I flip on the light and look in the mirror. I hear the guys start to laugh when I scream. Someone had drawn devil horns on my forehead and a mustache on me while I was sleeping. I run out of the bathroom and glare at them. Hunter is lying on the bed and Mark is slumped down in a chair. " Go ahead keep laughing. Just tell me this which one of you morons did this?" They start laughing even more when I point to my face.  
  
Hunter points at Mark and Mark points at Hunter. I stand there glaring until Hunter finally breaks down. " Ok it was Mark's idea but it was my marker. But you already are with holding sex from me this week so what else can you do to hurt me?" I tell him he just made it two weeks. Then I turn to Mark. " Mark you will get yours and trust me it will be worse then this."  
  
Review as always. 


	7. Now and Forever part 6

Title: Now and Forever  
  
When we get to the arena later on I rush to see Raul. " Raul stop laughing it isn't funny. I can't get this damn marker off of my face and I have to be on Smackdown tonight. Don't you have something to get this off?" Once Raul stops laughing he grabs a bottle out of his bag and starts to wipe the marker off of my face. " Thank god Raul. I don't know what I would do without you." He hops on the counter to face me. " Yeah I'm your every day guardian angel. Judging by the look on your face I can only assume you already have a planned formed on how to get back at Mark am I correct?" I eagerly nod my head and tell him what I need for him to do. After I go over the details with Raul I tell him I will be back later to pick up what I need.  
  
I head down to the women's locker room to talk with the girls. When I walk in I realize only Trish and Lita are there. " Jess have you seen the new hottie? I just walked past him in the hallway. I think I may be in love." I laugh at Trish and sit on the couch. " Yeah that seems to be going around. You may have to fight Raul for him though." Lita starts laughing saying she can picture Trish and Raul going at it over a man. " JD seems like a pretty good guy. I met him last night. Hunter seems to agree with me, which almost never happens. Do you guys know how he is going to be involved in storylines?" Trish and Lita tell me he is in a meeting right now with the creative team and the McMahon's. Then they make me relive both my encounters with JD. After gossiping for a while longer I realize it's time for me to head back to see Raul.  
  
I knock on his door using our secret knock. " Who is it?" I give a big sigh. " Dumb ass who else would it be? Now open the damn door." I hear the lock slide open and I walk into the room. " You know Jessica you don't have to be so rude. I had to miss watching Queer eye for the Straight Guy to get the stuff you needed. Anyway here it is. Good luck." I kiss Raul on the cheek and rush down to Mark's locker room. I knock and no one answers. I quickly slip inside and find what I'm looking for. Once I complete my mission I slip out just as quietly as I went in.  
  
I head down to the cafeteria and see Steve, Mark and Glenn hanging out at a table in the corner. I go up behind Steve and rub his head. " May I ask what the hell you are doing?" I lean down and kiss the top of Steve's head. " I was just rubbing your head for good luck. You're like my own personal Buddha." Glenn spits out his drink laughing. I see Mark giving me some strange looks. " What is your problem Mark?" He scratches his goatee and still stares at me. " You're acting way to chipper considering what happened before. I don't trust you." I smile sweetly at him and shrug my shoulders. Glenn asks what happened before and Mark tells him and Steve what he did to me. This of course sets all three of them off laughing. I lean back in my chair pretending to look mad but all I keep thinking about is Mark will get his before the night is out. Eventually Mark says it's almost time for his match so he wants to grab a quick shower because he had been working out in the ring before. I wave at him when he walks away. Before I get up I suggest to Glenn and Steve to meet me in the gorilla position in the next few minutes to see Mark flip out.  
  
Once I get to the gorilla position I see Hunter doing some stretches and talking to JD. I walk over to them and give Hunter a kiss. " Am I missing anything interesting boys?" Hunter tells me he was just giving JD some advice about the business and all. Hunter tells me he invited JD to come out to dinner with us after the show. It's sort of a welcome to the company dinner. Hunter and Mark's match is on next. I give Hunter a good luck kiss and he heads over to the curtain. His music should start in about a second.  
  
Everyone turns when they hear Mark screaming as he walks down the hallway. I watch Steve and Glenn's faces as they see the new and shall I say improved Mark. Mark sees me standing over by JD and I run and hide behind Glenn. " Jessica I know you are behind this and you better fix it right now." When I sneaked into Mark's locker room before I switched his shampoo with a special concoction Raul made for me. Now instead of Mark's hair being red it's a bright neon pink. " Mark I don't see what's wrong with it? I think it brings out the color in your eyes." I start laughing and grab onto Glenn so Mark can't get me. Stephanie heads down the hallway and stops in her tracks when she sees Mark. She throws me a quick glance and winks at me. " Mark you're on now. You have to go out there." Mark throws her a look as if to say there is no way in hell I'm going out there.  
  
Stephanie grabs Mark's bandana out of his pocket and tells him to put it on and go out there. Mark throws me a murderous look before he gets on his bike and heads down to ringside. We all crowd around the monitor to watch the match. For the first few minutes the bandanna stays on but when Hunter puts Mark in a headlock the bandanna falls off and the look on Hunter's face is priceless. He almost breaks character laughing but manages to keep it together. However the look on Mark's face tells me I am in big trouble once he gets back here.  
  
Review as always. 


	8. Now and Forever part 7

Title: Now and Forever  
  
Once the match is over I take off to hide in my locker room. When the door opens I jump on the floor behind one of the benches. " Baby if you think Mark won't find you there I think you're mistaken." I look up at Hunter. " Actually I was looking for something but apparently it's not here. I'm not afraid of Mark." When the door swings open to reveal a very pissed off Taker, I squeal and run behind Hunter. " Boy, if I was you I would step aside so I can get my hands on that little female behind you." I grab onto Hunter but the little bastard steps aside and tells Mark to go right ahead. Hunter walks out and shuts the door behind him. I start to back up and fall over the bench. Mark stands there laughing. " Darlin, don't tell me you're actually afraid of little ole me? I wouldn't ever harm a hair on your pretty little head. I just want you to tell me how to get this out of my hair ok?"  
  
He's smiling at me so that has to be a good sign right? I get up and grab the bottle with the solution to get rid of the hair dye. I hand it to him and tell him no hard feelings. He takes the bottle then grabs my wrist. " Hey I thought you said you wouldn't do anything to me?" Mark starts walking towards the door, dragging me behind him. " Well I lied so deal with it." Mark starts to drag me down the hallway and my imagination starts coming up with all of the ways Mark could torture me. When we round one of the corners JD comes running up to us. " There you are Jessica. You're on in two minutes. Everyone is going nuts looking for you." Mark lets go of me with a disgusted sigh. " I guess you're punishment will have to wait till later on. You're free to go, for the time being. Now I am going to take a shower and get this shit out of my hair." Mark takes off down the hallway.  
  
I start to jog down to the gorilla position but JD stops me. " JD I have to go, you said I'm on in two minutes." JD leans against the wall looking at me. " You're not on for another half hour. I just said that so Mark would be forced to let you go. After the stunt I saw you pull I figured he would be coming for revenge so I decided to help you out." I smile and pat him on the shoulder. " I think I am really going to like having you around. It's nice to know someone is around to save my ass. I can't count on my good for nothing fiancée." JD walks with me down the hallway.  
  
We spot Hunter talking to one of the crew and I sneak up behind him and smack his ass really hard. He jumps sky high and turns around. " What the hell was that for?" I cross my arms and stare at him. " Hell I let you off easy. You just abandoned me and left me alone with Mark. He could of killed then what would you have done?" Hunter taps his head like he is thinking. " Well I guess I would have pawned your engagement ring then taken a long vacation on some exotic island. Then of course I would have had beautiful island girls wait on me hand and foot." I glare at him. " Well it's nice to know you would be grieving my untimely demise." Hunter puts his arm around my waist and pulls me too him. " Baby, I would be using the vacation and island girls as a distraction away from my grief." I elbow him in the ribs. " Keep it up and it may just turn into three weeks."  
  
" Three weeks for what?" I had forgotten JD was with us. " Three weeks without Hunter's favorite pastime." JD still stands there looking confused but I just pat his arm and tell him not to worry about it. Hunter tells me he is going to shower and wishes me luck on my match. When he leaves JD turns back towards me. " Wow he seems like a really loving boyfriend?" I pick up on JD's sarcasm. " Hunter loves me very much JD. We just like to pick on each other a lot." JD looks like he doesn't believe me. " I'm sorry but if you were my girlfriend I wouldn't talk to you like that. It's like showing he has no respect for you." Before I can say something else to JD a stagehand comes over and tells me I'm on next.  
  
Once Smackdown is over Hunter and I meet JD outside to go to dinner. After our conversation before I really didn't want to have dinner with him but Hunter has taken a liking to him so I didn't have the heart to tell him I didn't want to go. We decide to have dinner at our hotel. When we sit down a waitress comes over and takes our order. We sit there making small talk. " So JD what kind of storyline are the McMahon's going to stick you in?" JD takes a sip of his drink. "They told me I am going to be teaming up with one of the divas. Apparently we are going to have some hot love affair before she ends up turning on me." Hunter leans back in his chair and puts his arm around my shoulder. " And who is the lucky lady going to be?" JD looks over at me then looks back at Hunter. " Funny you should ask it's going to be your lovely fiancée."  
  
Review as always. 


	9. Now and Forever part 8

Title: Now and Forever  
  
I start to choke on my drink. " Excuse me what did you just say?" JD puts on amused smile. " I said we are going to be working together. Mr. McMahon told me about it tonight. I think he is going to talk to you about it tomorrow. Apparently I am going to come save you from being attacked by Kane, I mean Glen, and we are going to start helping each other out then it will turn into romance. Somewhere down the line you will turn against me." I admit the idea does have some appeal. But I don't know if working so close with JD is going to be a good idea. I look at Hunter fully expecting him to flip out but instead he's sitting there with a smile on his face. " I think it's a great idea. Jess has been saying she has wanted to try something new. I think the two of you will work well together." We all go back to eating and making small talk. Once we're done we all get up to go to our rooms.  
  
JD is on the floor below us so when the elevator stops on his floor he shakes Hunter's hand then he turns to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I jump when I feel a bolt of electricity and I quickly look at Hunter. He doesn't notice anything. JD leans back and I could swear I see him give me a knowing smirk. I watch JD until the doors slide shut and the elevator goes up to our floor. " He seems like a good kid." I jump when Hunter speaks. " Yeah he seems nice. I won't make any final judgments until I get to know him better." When the elevator stops on our floor we get out and start to walk down to our room. Hunter unlocks the door and I walk in past him. " Baby do you mind I have the bathroom first?" I tell Hunter to go right ahead, I want to call Stephanie. I go sit on the chair by the window and use my cell to call Stephanie.  
  
" Hey Steph, it's Jess. Listen I was wondering if I could schedule a meeting with you for tomorrow afternoon? No there's nothing major going on, I just have something I want to talk over with you and I can't do it with Mr. Nosy being in the next room. Very funny, I didn't mean that he had a big nose and you know that. Shut up. Ok see you tomorrow. Night." I flip my phone shut and grab my stuff for bed. When Hunter steps out of the bathroom I give him a kiss and slip into the bathroom for my turn. When I walk out of the bathroom Hunter drops the remote on the floor. " What the hell are you wearing? Are you trying to kill me?" I smile at him and walk over to him. I do a little twirl for him. " What this little old thing? Baby it's just a nightgown." Hunter growls and grabs me. " Yeah a nightgown that I can see through and I can tell you have nothing on under it. Now come to bed."  
  
I slap Hunter's hands away from me. " I'm sorry but have you forgotten you little part in the marker stunt this afternoon. I seem to recall that your punishment is up to two weeks. I decided to not make it three. Anyway I am tired and I am going to bed. Now be a good boy and get on your side of the bed." I hear Hunter muttering under his breath as he slides over. " I'm sorry what was that? Did you say you wanted to make it three weeks?" Hunter's head quickly snaps up. " No I wasn't saying anything baby, I'm sorry." I roll over onto my side and try to hide the smile on face. I lean up and turn the light off. I lay there for a minute trying to process what happened in the elevator. It was just a simple kiss on the cheek but it made me tingle. I just chalk it up to it being that JD is very good looking and leave it at that.  
  
" Hunter you better remove your hand from where you have it right now." I hear him sigh. " Come on baby can't my punishment start tomorrow?" I start laughing. " Do you realize you sound like a child begging to stay up an extra hour to watch TV? Now go to sleep." I feel him roll over so I feel safe now. Two minutes later I feel him start to kiss my neck. When his hand starts to slide up my rib cage I put a stop to it. " Hunter stop it. You have no one to blame but yourself. Maybe this will teach you to side with your fiancée from now on instead of your friends. Now go on your side of the bed and stay there." I hear him curse and I start laughing. I lay there awake for another five minutes and then I feel him start to rub against me. As I lean back to smack him I realize it's going to be a long night.  
  
Review as always. 


	10. Now and Forever part 9

Title: Now and Forever  
  
The next morning I get up out of bed and turn to stare hatefully at Hunter. He didn't let me get any sleep last night. Every time I thought he was through trying to grope me I would start to fall asleep but then he would start right back up again. It's going to be a long two weeks. Now the big baby is sleeping peacefully and I'm cranky as hell. I go into the bathroom and take a shower. Once I come out dressed I see Hunter is still sound asleep. We have a flight in a few hours so I guess I better wake him up. I go to nudge him on the shoulder but I stop myself and walk back into the bathroom. When I come out I dump the pitcher of water I have all over him. He jumps wide-awake and ends up falling out of bed. I lean down into his face. " Good Morning sweetheart."  
  
I don't even wait for him to answer me; I grab my bag and walk out of the door. Once I step off of the elevator I decide to take a walk. We're always in such a rush I never get to enjoy the cities we're in. I stop at a little coffee shop down the street and decide to head in. I tell the waitress I'll have a coffee and a muffin. While I wait for my stuff to come I pull out my cell phone and start to make some calls for Mark's birthday. I scribble down some ideas I have in my notebook. I only have about ten days to get everything figured out. I really want this to be a special birthday for Mark. I smile at the waitress when she brings my stuff over and walks away. " I'm sorry is this seat taken?"  
  
I look up and see JD hovering over me. " No, feel free to sit." The waitress comes back to take his order then leaves again. " So what are you doing up so early?" The waitress returns with his coffee and he takes a big sip. " Ah that feels good, well about me being up so early I never sleep late. It's like I have an internal alarm clock that only lets me sleep till a certain hour. What about you, why are you up so early?" I really don't want to tell him the real reason so I tell him I had to make a few calls for Mark's birthday. " JD do me a favor and don't mention anything about it to Mark, it's supposed to be a surprise all right?" He holds two fingers up and tells me scouts honor. " I have a hard time believing you were ever a scout but I will take your word for it. All the guys at work swear they were boy scouts and look at what they do for a living."  
  
We sit there making small talk and enjoying our breakfast. I realize I've given JD a bad rap before I ever got to know him. He seems like a great guy. When the bill comes I take out my money to pay for my half but JD insists on paying. " I guess that means I owe you a meal and a drink now huh?" He smiles at me and tells me he will walk back to the hotel with me. Once we get back he tells me he has to go finish packing and he will see me at the airport. I decide to hang out in the lobby for a while. " So were my eyes deceiving me or were you getting chummy with our new Superstar?" I turn around and glare at Chris. " What the hell are you talking about? We just had breakfast together, that's all."  
  
" Well all I am saying is the two of you looked pretty close and you know I don't believe anything is going on but you know how people love to gossip around here. Just watch your back ok baby doll?" I apologize to Chris for snapping at him; I explain to him I didn't get much sleep last night. When he gives me that knowing look I should my shake head. " In case you weren't aware of it but Hunter is on punishment for the next two weeks so I pray to god you don't have to wrestle him because I have a feeling he is going to take his frustrations out in the ring." Chris actually shivers and I start to laugh. I tell him I better go see how my big grumpy is doing and that I will see him at the airport.  
  
When I get up to my room I hesitate outside of the door. Do I dare go in? I slip my key into the lock and when I hear it click I push open the door. I tip toe into the room and sigh gratefully when I see Hunter isn't in the room. " I'm sorry were you looking for me?" I scream and turn around. Hunter is leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. " Don't do that ever again. I might have had a heart attack." He walks past me and smacks my ass. " Oh are you saying it's not nice to scare people, if so then lets talk about how you scared the crap out of me this morning, dumping water on me while I was sleeping?" I put my hands on my hips and stare at him. " Well you had it coming, you kept me up all night groping me like a damn horny teenager."  
  
Hunter finishes dressing and starts to put on his shoes. " Well it's not my fault if you make me feel like a horny teenager. I always get turned on while I'm around you baby." Oh no he's using the sweet talk again and I refuse to buckle. " Sweetie it's not going to work but just think about it you only have thirteen more days left till the little Game gets let out on probation." Hunter starts to stalk towards me. " I'm sorry did you just say little Game? Baby you know there is nothing little about me." Great now he has me backed up against the wall. I try to think of something to say that will get me out of this mess. " Yeah you're right you're big all the way from your big feet up to your big nose on your big head." I squeal when he starts to tickle me. He throws me on the bed and keeps attacking me. I have tears streaming down my face from laughing. Hunter and I both turn when we hear a loud cough. " The door wasn't completely shut so I walked in but now I'm starting to think I've walked in on some sick sex game." I push Hunter off of me and get up. " And it's nice to see you to Mark."  
  
Review as always. 


	11. Now and Forever part 10

Title: Now and Forever  
  
Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile. I just needed a break. Hopefully I will be motivated enough to update on a more frequent basis. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.  
  
I put my hands on my hips and glare at Mark. " Have you ever heard of knocking?" Mark walks further into the room and sits down in one of the chairs. He props his feet up on the coffee table. " Nope, I guess my momma never taught me any manners." Mark leans down and sees my notebook on the floor. It must have fallen out during Hunter's attack on me. I run over to Mark and grab it out of his hand. "Don't tell me you keep a diary Jessica? I didn't think you were the type." I put my book back into my purse and turn to look at Mark. " Actually I write down all of the ways I want to kill and torture in that book. I can't exactly have you reading it now can I?" Hunter steps in front of me and tells both of us to stop fighting like children. " I'm sorry weren't you the one involved in that little marker stunt?" He at least has the decency to look ashamed.  
  
" So Mark was there a reason for you stopping by?" Mark sits up in the chair. " Actually, there was a reason I came by. I don't know if you are aware of it or not but my birthday is coming up soon. Every year Glenn tries to throw me a party and every year I manage to find out about it just in time. I was wondering if you could make sure he doesn't plan anything this year." For a split second I feel bad about having to lie to Mark but the more I think about it I'm not really lying. Glenn isn't throwing the party, I am. " Why don't you like to celebrate your birthday Mark?" Mark gets up and starts walking towards the door. " I would rather not talk about it. Just try to make sure he doesn't do anything ok?" I nod my head at him and he leaves. Once the door shuts Hunter crosses his arms over his chest and looks at me. " Why did you just lie to Mark?"  
  
I try to look at him all innocent but I don't think it's working. " Listen sweetie, you know how Mark doesn't like to have a fuss thrown over him so that's probably why he doesn't want to have a party. Once he's at the party I am sure he will have fun. Now we have a long drive in front of us and I have a meeting with Stephanie so I suggest we get going." We both grab our bags and head down to the lobby to leave. I tell Hunter I will take care of checking us out and send him off to pack the car. Once I finish handing over the keys I head outside. I try not to let my irritation show when I see Hunter leaning against the car talking to JD. " Hey boys, what's going on?" Hunter motions for me to come closer. " Well JD was supposed to get a ride to the next town with Randy but he got sent to do an appearance. So I was wondering if you don't mind if JD catches a ride with us?" My first instinct is to say no way in hell. I want as much distance between JD and I as I can get. I get all of these weird feelings around him and I need time to process them. But of course Hunter has to ask me right in front of JD so of course my manners kick in. " Of course I don't mind if JD comes with us. I was new once upon a time. I always said I would be as nice as I possibly could to the new rookies." Hunter grabs JD's bags and puts them in the trunk. As Hunter does that I turn when I feel JD staring at me. Instead of looking embarrassed at being caught staring he actually looks smug. I slip my sunglasses on and get into the passenger seat and try to shake off the strange vibes I am getting from JD.  
  
Hunter and JD make conversation on the drive to the next town. I take out my notebook and make some more calls for Mark's birthday. I think I finally know what I want to get him; the question is if I will be able to pull it off. I look up when I feel the car come to a stop. Hunter tells me we need gas and he wants to get a drink. I tell him just to get me water. JD offers to pump the gas while Hunter heads inside. Once JD is done he gets back into the car and leans over the seat to speak to me. " Is there something I can help you with?" The truth of the matter is I can't handle having him so close to me. As time goes on I realize I find myself physically attracted to him yet at the same time I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. " Well actually I just had one question. I've been doing some asking around and luckily someone on the stage crew has a big mouth. He told me the whole story about how Hunter cheated on you a few months ago with another one of the divas. I guess no one's business is sacred in the WWE. Anyway back to my question. How could you forgive Hunter? Aren't you worried if he's done it once he will do it again?" I turn around in my seat. Just as I am ready to rip him a new asshole Hunter gets back into the car. " Is everything ok? Baby you look like you're ready to kill." I take a few calming breathes and relax back in my seat. There's no need to make Hunter flip out I will deal with JD later. Once we get to the next town I ask Hunter to drop me off at the arena so I can speak with Stephanie. I kiss him good-bye and get out of the car without even acknowledging JD.  
  
When I get backstage I walk down the hallways till I eventually find Stephanie's temporary office. I practically bang on the door till she answers. When I walk in I see she is in the middle of a meeting with Steve but when they both take notice of my face Steve gets up and tells her they can finish going over storyline ideas later. Stephanie gets up and walks over to me. " You look like you are about to erupt. What's wrong?" I open my mouth to speak but I shut it before I start yelling. I take a minute to collect myself. When I am finally able to speak calmly I look at her. " I want to be taken out of any storyline ideas that involve JD and I. Otherwise I won't be held accountable for my actions. Will this be a problem?" 


	12. Now and Forever part 11

Title: Now and Forever  
  
Stephanie stares at me in shock for a moment but then quickly recovers. "Jess you know you are one of my best friends as well as one of the top divas so if JD has threatened you or harassed you in any way then I will speak to my father." I walk over to the chair Steve had just vacated. " Well he hasn't threatened me or really harassed me but he just gives me the creeps." Stephanie starts to laugh and sits on top of her desk facing me. " If I changed every persons storyline that said the other person gave them the creeps then we wouldn't have a show. Has he said anything specific to you?" I fold my hands in my lap. " Hunter invited JD to ride down with us today so I dealt with that. However, when Hunter went to get a drink JD started asking me these questions. He said he had been asking around about Hunter and I and found out about him sleeping with Alexia. He asked me how I could had forgiven him and what makes me think he won't do it again."  
  
When I look up Stephanie has a thoughtful expression on her face. " Jess do you think it bothered you so much because maybe deep down you think the same thing?" I try to blink the surprise out of my eyes. " Stephanie how could you say that? Hunter was drugged when he slept with Alexia. I trust Hunter and he trusts me. As one of my best friends I would of thought you would be supportive but I guess not. And I also guess you won't be changing the storyline. I've taken too much of your time so I am going to be leaving now." I get up and when I hear Stephanie call out for me to stop I just keep on walking.  
  
I head down to my and Hunter's locker room. When I walk in I don't see his bags so I guess he hasn't gotten here yet. I go in my duffle bag and pull out some workout clothes. Once I change I head down to the gym. When I walk in I see Mark over in the corner using one of the punching bags. Chris, Jay, and Adam are on the treadmills and Steve is spotting for Glenn. I walk over to Mark and ask him to tape up my hands so I can use the other bag. He looks at me and can see the pissed off expression on my face so he doesn't give me a hard time. I walk over to the bag and start beating the shit out of it. I can't believe what Stephanie said. Hunter would never cheat on me he loves me. Then my thoughts drift over to JD and my anger increases. "Hey look guys, someone sure looks like she has her panties in a twist." I throw a quick glance over my shoulder and see that it's Chris. " Listen Jericho I wouldn't recommend teasing Jess right now." Chris obviously ignores Mark's advice. " Oh come on Deadman, its so obvious why Jess seems so pissed. She put Hunter on punishment so she is obviously sexually frustrated." I try to block him out because I do know he is really just kidding. " You know Jess, if you withhold from Hunter he may just go find it somewhere else." Oh that's it.  
  
I turn around and see Chris is facing the guys laughing. I take off running at him as fast as I can. Adam yells for him to look out and Chris turns around just in time to see me coming at him. I jump on top of him and knock us both to the floor. " Want to say that shit to my face Chris?" Chris starts to groan. " Damn it Jessica, that fucking hurt. What? Is it that time of the month already?" As soon as he says this you can hear all of the guys suck in their breath. I can actually feel my face turning several shades of red in anger. " I do admit having you on top of me has always been a fantasy. Care to make it a reality?" I reach back and before I know it I'm slapping Chris across the face. I see the surprise and hurt in his eyes and I instantly feel bad. Two arms reach down and pull me up. I turn and see that it's Mark. " I didn't mean to slap him." I turn back to Chris and see he is still lying on the floor and holding his cheek. " Chris I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into me." I pull out of Mark's grasp and run out of the gym. I run back to my locker room and I am actually thankful Hunter isn't here yet. I run into the bathroom and shut the door. I sink to the floor and start to cry. What the hell is wrong with me? I never used to fight with my friends. I can't believe I actually hit Chris and I walked out on Stephanie. And as I sit here I realize Stephanie may actually have been right. Maybe part of me still hasn't forgiven Hunter for what he did. Maybe I forgave him too easily. I know I love him and I know he loves me. When I think about when all of these doubts started to happen I realize it's just as soon as JD showed up.  
  
I climb up off of the floor and wash my face in the sink. I hear the door open in the other room. " Baby are you in here?" Oh god Hunter is here, he will notice I've been crying. " Um I'm in the bathroom, I'll be right out." I look at myself in the mirror and realize there is nothing I can do to hide my red and puffy eyes. I walk out and see Hunter is leaning down to look in his bag. " Damn it I can't find my water." I see this as my opportunity to run to see Raul to have him put some make-up on me. " Oh I'll go get some for you. Be right back." I run out of the room before Hunter can even look up. I stop by the catering table and grab Hunter a bottle of water then I set out to find Raul. As I walk down the hallway I see Randy. " Hey Randy, you're back from your appearance already? That was pretty fast." Randy looks at me like I've lost it. " What appearance?" I stop and look at him. " JD said he was supposed to catch a ride with you this morning but that you had to go do an appearance so he caught a ride with us." Randy looks confused for a second. " That's funny because when I called him this morning to tell him I was ready to leave he told me to leave without him because he had another ride." I tell Randy I will see him later and continue down the hallway. After I'm done with Raul I plan on having a little chat wit JD. 


	13. Now and Forever part 12

Title: Now and Forever  
  
I stop by to see Raul and he fixes me up. He can tell something is bothering me but I tell him I will speak to him about it later on. I walk down the hallway to the locker room I know the younger guys are sharing. When I knock John answers the door. " Hey John, is JD here I need to speak with him?" John turns around and calls out for JD. I can hear all of the guys teasing him about getting a visitor. When he gets to the door and sees that its me, he starts to look guilty. " Do you think I could speak to you for a minute?" I look at John as he leans against the doorframe, then I glance back at JD. " In private." He nods his head and follows me out of the room. I walk down the hallway till I find a quiet spot. Before I can open my mouth JD is already apologizing. " I'm really sorry about what happened in the car. I didn't mean to upset you or imply anything. It was just hard for me to believe Hunter would ever cheat on a woman like you. I know I was out of line so for that I apologize."  
  
I lean against the wall and stare him down. " Ok let's say I forgive you for that. Care to explain to me why you lied to Hunter and I this morning?" JD looks stunned for a second but I give him credit for quickly recovering. " Ok I admit it, you caught me. I told Randy to go on without me because I did want to catch a ride with you and Hunter. I know I can learn a lot from him and I figured if I got some alone time with him then we would become friendly and I could ask for his advice in this business. I'm really sorry about lying to you guys. I will go apologize to Hunter now too." As I stare at JD I admit he does look sorry but something is still lurking behind those eyes. " Don't worry about Hunter, he doesn't need to know about this. But keep in mind next time I find out you have lied to either one of us then I will go to Hunter myself and I won't help you when he comes after you. Do we understand each other?" JD just nods his head at me and I walk away.  
  
When I get back to my locker room Hunter is sitting on the couch. " Where did you go to get my water, the other side of the country?" I laugh at him and throw the bottle to him. " Very funny smartass, I had some business to take care of. My whole world doesn't revolve around waiting on you hand and foot." Hunter smirks at me and takes a sip of his water. " Hey you better watch your mouth or I will have to go find myself another fiancée." He leans back on the couch laughing. The rational part of my brain tells me he is just kidding around but my heart clenches up at the thought of him leaving me. Does Hunter love me as much as he says he does? I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts. " How much time do I have before the show?" Hunter tells me I have 90 minutes. I go over and give him a quick kiss. " All right I will be back before then but I have two more things I need to go do. See you later." When I get the door I hear him call out he loves me. My hand tightens painfully on the doorknob. I call back an I love you too before I walk out of the door.  
  
When I get to Stephanie's office I take a deep sigh and knock on the door. When I hear her tell me to come in I open the door. Her eyes meet mine at the same time. " I'm sorry." We both start to laugh as we said it at the same time. " Jess I didn't mean to upset you before. I know Hunter loves you more then life itself. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know you don't have any doubts about the two of you." I take a seat in front of her. " I'm sorry for flipping out before too. I just don't like it when people question me. I was out of line." I look up at her. " Still friends?" She laughs and comes to hug me. " Always." She steps away and goes back to sit behind her desk. I stare at the floor for a minute. " Steph, um about what you just said, how you do know Hunter loves me?" Her mouth drops open for a second. " Jess, a blind man can see how much Hunter loves you. You can tell by the way he looks at you and the way he lights up when he speaks about you. I never thought I would see the day someone could get The Game to want to settle down but you brought him to his knees. Why now do you doubt him? If it's about what I said before I'm really sorry." I look back at her. " I don't know why I'm questioning it now and I hate that I'm doing it. He hasn't given me any reason to doubt him. I don't know what's wrong with me anymore." I start to tear up and Steph comes back over to give me another hug. " Listen, why don't you sit down with Hunter and talk this out. Don't let it bottle up inside it will only make things worse ok?"  
  
I nod my head at her. " Yeah you're right. I will talk to him about it later on." Stephanie flips her hair over her shoulder. " Of course I'm right, I'm a McMahon." I smirk at her and leave. Once I leave her office I feel better that we made up. Now I just have one more stop to make. 


	14. Now and Forever part 13

Title: Now and Forever  
  
Even though I've made up with Stephanie I have a feeling this next visit won't be as pleasant. When I walk into Chris's locker room I see him sitting on a bench holding an ice pack against his cheek. The tears start to well up when I realize I actually hurt him. I walk over to him and sit next to him on the bench. He jumps when he notices my presence. I reach out my hand to touch his cheek and I wince when he pulls away from me. " Have you come to give me a black eye? If so just let me know so I can go get some more ice." I fold my hands in my lap.  
  
" I deserve that. I want you to know how sorry I am. I've been an emotional wreck all day and I took it out on you. That still isn't an excuse for hitting you. I don't even know what to say to make it better. You probably hate me now and you have every right too." I cover my face with my hands as I start to cry. I start to sob when Chris pulls me to him and pushes my head into the crook of his neck. When I start to calm down I pull my hands away. " Why are you comforting me? I hit you remember?" I pull away from Chris when I hear him start to chuckle. " First off let me tell you that you have one hell of a bitch slap on you. I think I actually saw stars. Secondly, I should have realized something was bothering you. So I guess I kind of deserved the slap. And thirdly I could never hate you. When I see you in pain it hurts me, just like it hurt you to see me in pain. I think the ice has brought the swelling down anyway so why don't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Part of me wants to tell Chris what's bothering me but I also know he still has feelings for me so its unfair to make him hear about my relationship problems. " I don't feel up to talking right now but it's still nice to know your here if I need you. Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo to make it all better?" When I see him smile I know things between us will be ok. He taps his cheek and I lean forward to kiss him and that's when he turns his head and I kiss him on the lips. I pull away and smack him on the arm. " You are such a pervert. If only the fans knew what you were really like." He starts to pout but I tell him its not going to work on me. " Honey I invented the pout so don't even try it. Listen I have to go but I will see you later. Make sure to keep ice on your cheek all right?" He puts the pack back on his face. " Yes mother, now go away so I can mend my ego. I still can't believe I got taken down by a girl." I walk out of his room laughing.  
  
When I get back to my room I run into Glenn and Steve as they leave. I laugh when they ask me if I am going to hurt them. "Keep it up boys, you don't want to be on my bad side now do you?" They shake their heads no and run down the hallway. I swear I work with a bunch of children. When I walk in Hunter is on the floor stretching. " Hey sweetie." He looks up at me and I can't tell something is wrong. " Glenn and Steve told me about what happened in the gym before. What has gotten you so upset that you've started to hit our friends?" Damn I didn't want to have this conversation right now. " Actually I did want to talk to you but." Before I can finish my sentence there is a knock at the door and JD pops his head in. " I hope I'm not interrupting anything but Hunter I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get a drink with me later tonight? We won't stay out late I know we have an early flight tomorrow."  
  
" Sure that sounds like fun. I'll meet you here after the show tonight ok?" JD nods his head and right before he leaves throws me a wicked smile. He is really starting to weird me out. " Ok Jess now that we are alone you can start talking." I go sit on the couch and stare at him. Right before I can open my mouth a stagehand is knocking on the door saying I'm on in 10 minutes. " Hunter it looks like we aren't meant to have this conversation right now. It is going to take longer then 10 minutes. How about tonight after you get back from the bar we talk ok? I have to go get my outfit from Raul so I will probably change in his room. I'll see you later, love you."  
  
I walk out of the room and go get dressed. After my match against Molly I head down to Stephanie's office and ask for a ride back to the hotel. I figured I would let Hunter take the car. I hang around with her for a while trying to figure out what I am going to say to Hunter. Before I know it the show is over so I head back down to my locker room. When I walk in Hunter and JD are sitting on the couch talking shop. " Hey Jess I've been wondering where you've been. Go get changed so we can get going." I grab my stuff and start towards the bathroom. " Hunter I already asked Steph for a ride so you guys can leave from here. I will see you later at the hotel. Be careful tonight." Hunter comes over and gives me a kiss. I guess we get so caught up in it we forget JD is still in the room. When we hear him clear his throat we pull apart. Hunter leans down to whisper in my ear. " After our talk tonight we can finish this." I pull away from him and shake my head. " Have you forgotten you're still on punishment?" Hunter pulls me to him and I can feel how turned on he is. " Are you telling me you won't help me out with this?" I push back against him. " Well I will see if I can arrange a conjugal visit for you ok?"  
  
Hunter kisses me one last time and goes to walk out the door with JD following. JD turns back to me before he leaves. " Don't worry about him Jessica, I'll make sure to take care of him." Why does that leave me with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach? 


	15. Now and Forever part 14

Authors note: Hey everyone, I need a favor. Normally I'm not the type of person to do this but well I'm doing it now. There is a site voting on fan fiction. I have some of my stories nominated. Honestly, if I don't win in the other categories I'm in that's fine but the one I want is Best Triple H fiction for It's My Time. If you're reading this story, which is the sequel to that, then you must of enjoyed the original. If you could just head over there for a minute and vote for me I would greatly appreciate it. You don't even have to vote in the other categories just Best Triple H fiction. It would mean a lot to me.  
  
Just click on my name for my bio and the address is there. It will only take up a minute of your time. Thank you to everyone that does it.  
  
Ok now on to the story.  
  
Title: Now and Forever  
  
Later on as I sit in my hotel room I think about what I want to say to Hunter. I do love him, probably more than I ever thought I could love another person. I also know he loves me and he has never given me a reason to doubt him. Sure I know he had a reputation before we got together but he's changed and it's not because I tried to change him. He did it all by himself. I never even brought up the subject of marriage, he proposed because he wanted to. The more I sit here and think I realize JD has been the main cause for my doubts. Sure I admit a part of me gets jealous when the female fans hang all over Hunter but that's part of the job. I also admit I compare myself to other women but all girls do that. Hunter proposed to me not them and he comes home to me not them.  
  
As for the whole thing that happened with Alexia, well it really wasn't his fault. Yes part of me thinks he should have realized it wasn't me to begin with but he was drugged and he did think it was me. I look at the clock and see it's just a little past 1 he should be back soon. I pull out my notebook to work on Mark's birthday some more. I look up when I hear a knock at the door. It's so typical of Hunter to forget his key. I swear it's a wonder that man finds his way home at night. Imagine my surprise when I open the door and see a smiling JD. " What are you doing here? And where is Hunter?" JD just keeps smiling at me. " Hunter is still at the bar. We met up with some of the other guys so I caught a ride home with one of them. May I come in for a minute?" I step aside so he can walk in. " What do you want JD?"  
  
JD goes over to the bed and sits down. That's when I realize I am wearing a shorts set that is pretty small. I walk into the bathroom and throw on one of Hunter's shirts. When I walk back out JD is watching TV. " Are you going to make me ask you again? What do you want?" JD turns his attention to me. " Well you see Jessica there's been something I've been dying to do since I've met you." As JD starts to approach me I take two steps back. " I'm going to have to ask you to leave now before this situation gets out of hand." As I go to open the door for JD to leave he grabs me and kisses me. I start to struggle but he just uses more pressure. When he releases me I go to slap him but he catches my hand. " Now sweetheart you know as well as I do that you enjoyed that kiss. I bet Hunter doesn't kiss you with that much passion." I practically start to growl at him. JD lets me go and starts to go out the door but right before he leaves he turns back. " Oh and I wouldn't mention this to Hunter because I would hate to have to make your lives difficult and I have the power to do it too. Have a nice night." With that said he walks out the door.  
  
I just stand in the same spot for a few minutes fuming at JD's actions. I decide I need a drink and I go to our mini bar I see we don't have any ice so I grab my bucket and key. Once I hit the ice machine I start back towards my room and I see Mark coming down the hallway. I figure I need someone to talk to so I rush over to him before he goes into his room. " Mark I need to talk to you for a minute. Can I come in?" He shakes his head and I follow him inside of his room. " What seems to be the problem darlin?" I place my ice bucket on the desk and sit down on the chair. " JD just stopped at my room. He kissed me and said if I told Hunter about it he would make our lives difficult. I don't know how exactly he could do that but something tells me he could pull it off. What should I do?"  
  
Mark jumps up from his spot on the bed. " That little asshole kissed you? I am going to find out what room he is in and I will teach him not to put his hands on you." I grab onto Mark's arm before he can rush out of the room. " Please don't do anything. I just need advice. Should I tell Hunter what happened? He seems so fond of JD and I know he has been hurting since everything with Shawn happened. They were best friends. Maybe if I talk to JD again and tell him in no uncertain terms to leave me the hell alone then he will. What do you think?"  
  
Mark scratches his goatee and looks at me. " Ok I do agree with you Hunter is fond of JD because he has been talking about the kid. So maybe you should keep quiet for now and talk to JD yourself then everything will blow over. However, I am going to be keeping my eye on the little bastard. If anything else happens then you come to me got it?" I avert my eyes away from Mark. I hate when he decides to be my shadow. " Jessica are you listening to me?" Judging by the look in his eyes I better just agree with him. " Yes sir, I will come to you if anything else happens. I'm going to go back to my room now see you later."  
  
When I get back to my room I decide I'm not in the mood anymore for a drink. Two minutes after I get back the door opens again and Hunter walks in. " Hey baby, I'm sorry I'm a little late but I'm ready for that talk now. Tell me what's on your mind." I sit down on the bed at stare at him. Ah the choices a woman has to make? 


	16. Now and Forever part 15

" Well sweetie um I wanted to talk to you about us." Hunter looks at me for a second. He comes to sit on the bed next to me. "This sounds pretty serious." I smile weakly at him and grab his hand. " I love you Hunter, I need for you to know that." His hand tightens up around mine. " Are you breaking up with me?" I look into his eyes and can see the fear in them. " Oh god no, you're stuck with me for a very long time. It's just that lately I've been having these thoughts and I wanted to talk to you about them." He nods for me to go on. " Well you see I guess I'm feeling insecure. I know everything that happened with Alexia wasn't your fault but I guess it still bothers me that you slept with someone else. And then when I see all of the female fans gushing over you I get scared you might leave me."  
  
Hunter puts his finger on my lips so I stop talking. " I don't know where all of this is coming from but it stops now. I love you more than anything and anyone. I can't take back what happened with Alexia but if I could you sure as hell know I would. As for the fans, baby it's not easy for me seeing guys fawn all over you. And the signs I see out in the crowd saying the things they want to do to you that's pure hell for me. But you know what makes it all ok, that at the end of the night I know I get to hold you in my arms when we go to sleep. Sometimes I look at you and its like I can't speak because of the emotions that run through me. I look at you and think there is the woman I love, the woman that is going to become my wife and the mother of my children. I used to think I would never have that feeling about anyone then you came along and it's all I could think about. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
By now I'm crying and all I am able to do is nod. I try to get myself under control. " I don't deserve you. But I'm still going to keep you. I love you so much Hunter." I lean forward and kiss him. Hunter pulls me closer to him and I fall into his arms. As I lean back on the bed with him on top of me he stops kissing me and looks into my eyes. " Is there anything else you want to talk about or anything you need to tell me?" Do I tell him about JD? I decide to let it go for now. Instead of answering Hunter I pull his head down to mine.  
  
The next morning we get up and get ready for our flight. Once we get to the airport I leave Hunter with the guys and go to get myself a book to read on the plane. As I'm standing on line I see Mark walk into the store. He heads over to me. " Is everything ok today?" I tell him that I spoke with Hunter last night but I didn't mention anything about JD. " Listen Jess, I am going to keep my eye on that little punk and if I hear anything out of line come out of his mouth I'm going to make sure he can't talk for a very long time. OK?" I smile at Mark's over protectiveness. " Ok you have my permission to beat him up happy now?" Mark throws his arm around my shoulder as we leave the store. " That's all I needed to hear darlin."  
  
When we get back to the gate I see JD talking with Hunter and I feel sick to my stomach. Mark grabs my hand and walks over with me. " Hey guys, are you talking about anything interesting?" JD glances at Mark then at me. " Nope we're just shooting the breeze. Unless either one of you has something to say?" JD glares at me and I glare back. " No I have nothing to say. Come on Hunter the flights started to board." Hunter follows me onto the plane and we sit down. " What was that all about?" I buckle up my seat belt and look at him. "Whatever do you mean?" Hunter turns in his seat to fully look at me. "There was some kind of tension going on between you and JD. Is there something I should know about?" Ok Jessica this is the place where you tell him everything. Before I can open my mouth Vince calls Hunter over to sit with him to discuss some ideas for his storyline. Oh well there will be plenty of chances later on to tell him the truth. 


	17. Now and Forever part 16

Title: Now and Forever  
  
Time has slowly crept by and it's Mark's birthday. JD has backed off since the night in my hotel room but I have a feeling this is the calm before the storm. Hunter has take JD under his wing and it drives me absolutely crazy but I don't want to draw attention to the situation. Hunter has been laughing at me all morning because I'm on the phone every five minutes making sure all of the plans for the party are ok. Glenn has been a big help with some of the details. He's going to be the one that gets Mark to the party tonight. I'm the distraction for during the day.  
  
I rush to get ready and grab a gift I had gotten for Mark. I will give him his real gift tonight. I rush out of the room and give Hunter a kiss good- bye. When I get to Mark's room I take a second to calm down. I'm just so excited about today. I knock on the door and wait for the birthday boy to answer. When he answers the door I jump on him and hug the life out of him. "Happy birthday Mark." He pulls me off of him and walks into the room. "I told you I don't like to celebrate my birthday Jessica. If you are going to stay then don't talk about it." Someone's grouchy this morning. I walk over to him and hand him his present. "Well here's a gift I got for you for um just no reason then. Maybe it will cheer you up." Mark starts to grumble but takes the envelope anyway. When he sees what his gift is I see a smile creep onto his face. "A gift certificate for a tattoo. Thanks darlin."  
  
"Did you notice that the tattoo shop is the one in this town? Guess where we're going today after breakfast?" Mark starts to shake his head at me. " I can't believe you sometimes." I laugh and grab onto his hand and pull him out of the door. Once we finish for breakfast, which I had to fight Mark for the check. I managed to work up a few tears and he finally gave in. When we step into the shop we both start looking around. I walk over to a wall and look at the pictures. I take note of the number of the one I like and go over to the desk. I fill out my paper work and turn to find Mark. He's looking at a picture of a demonic looking creature. I don't even know what it is. "What do you think?" I look at the picture and look at Mark. "It kind of reminds me of you." I start to laugh when he smacks my ass. "I think I'm going to get it." He goes over to the desk and fills out his paperwork.  
  
We sit down in the waiting area and you should have seen his face when they called my name too. "I told you I wanted a tattoo and I figured this could be a bonding experience for us. You're my tattoo buddy." Mark gets settled in his chair and points to a place high on his shoulder where he wants the tattoo. There isn't much canvas left on him. I sit in my chair facing him and pull up the back of my shirt. I had decided on a heart with a rose wrapped around it. I jump when the guy puts the stencil on my back. Mark starts to laugh at me. "Easy there darlin he hasn't even used the needle yet." I glare at him and when I hear the needle I squeeze my eyes shut. When I realize it doesn't hurt I open them and look at Mark. He sticks his tongue out at me and I start to laugh. "And here I was thinking you're another year older and maybe you will finally start acting your age."  
  
Before we know it we're bandaged and heading out the door. As Mark drives back to the hotel he asks me if I cleared my tattoo with Vince and with Hunter. " First off I did ask Vince and Stephanie if it would be a problem and they said no. As for Hunter I mentioned it to him a long time ago and he never said anything. I don't need his permission it's my body." Mark winks at me and pulls into a space. "Sure sweetie I believe you." When we go back up to our rooms I tell him I will see him later and rush back to my room. I call Glenn and tell him to make sure he calls Mark to offer to take him out to dinner. I walk over to Hunter who's sitting on the bed. "Sweetie I have something to show you." I turn around and pull up my shirt. Hunter leans forward and pulls the bandage away. "You got a tattoo." I turn to look at him. "Are you upset?" Hunter picks me up and throws me on the bed. I wince when my back hits the mattress. " I think it's sexy as hell." Right before he can kiss me I push him away. " We don't have time for that right now we have to head down to the hall to get things set up for tonight. Come on."  
  
On the drive over Hunter asks me if Mark seemed happy it was his birthday and I told him he didn't want to talk about it at all. "Jess do you think this party is a wise idea then?" I look over at him. " Of course it is." Little does Hunter know I have a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach this isn't such a good idea after all. 


End file.
